


touch me tease me feel me up

by atrocities



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: BAM BAM, Bam Bam and Ten are besties, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bottom Ten, Dry Humping, GOT7 - Freeform, Love talk, M/M, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Ten pretends not to know english for like 5 seconds, Thai Line, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, WayV inspired this, a little explicit, johnten, johnten smut, nct - Freeform, nct roleplay, nct rp, not really smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 10:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrocities/pseuds/atrocities
Summary: “i can speak english.. i just choose not to.”;where ten decides to hook up with a guy who barely even understands him.( inspired by love talk by wayv )
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 92





	touch me tease me feel me up

touch me tease me feel me up

ten was feeling himself, he was young, attractive, and thriving in a body he loved to be in. he danced in front of his mirror, vibing to the music the played from the speakers of his phone and genuinely enjoy the company of himself, that was until his roommate called him as he was ready to go after hours of making him wait as he was getting ready, but bam was a pretty boy and he didn’t want to “ruin his craft” or whatever bullshit he usually says that goes in one ear and out the other. 

“fucking finally,” ten groaned before snatching his phone off the dresser and grabbing his things as he rushed out of his room, trying to hurry his pace before bam ironically gets impatient, “can you get ready two weeks in advance next time? some of us would like to have fun before we’re eighty.” he teased as they walked out into the warm and humid thailand air, the faint bass from the club a few blocks down from them. bam and ten were both natives, staying for the summer before returning back to south korea for their studies and activities.

“suck my dick.” bam retorted with a chuckle, causing the two to bicker back and forth childishly as they walked from their place of stay to their destination which took five minutes max. 

ten was a man of culture, he loved the night life, he loved meeting new people, making new friends, and possibly a potential love interest. once they’ve made there way in without hassle, the 23 year old felt his body move before his brain could even process the packed scenery. bodies grinding with the blue hues of the led lights hitting the melanin on everyone’s skin, making a beautiful contrast with wild bodies.

bam already had a date, so ten knew he was on his own until bam was ready to leave and hook up and ten would be there to follow. the lonesome male decided grab himself a few drinks, to make it more fun. his body swayed smoothly to the music, his hips rocking slightly as he held his drink in the air, feeling the heat of the alcoholic beverage course through his veins. he smiled to himself before meeting eyes with a handsome stranger. 

the man looked a bit above average height, long brown hair with soft yet sexy and bold facial features. he didn’t look like he was from here, but it didn’t stop him, he continued making eye contact, his hips moving in time to the music as his eyes lidded, taking in his body and facial features, looking his up and down with a soft smirk as he realized the stranger was flustered. ten seemed to do that, make people flustered.

ten approached the male, “are you from here?” he asked in his native tongue only to receive a confused stare. he was not.

“are you alone?” he asked in korean, tilting his head, nothing. again.

ten was becoming helpless, he was drunk as fuck and every language he thought he knew vanished from his memory, “i’m ten.” he greeted in yet another language, english. this time, he got a response which was a soft smile.

“johnny.” the stranger said in his ear, sending chills up his spine, the way his voice was husky, soft, and gentle at the same time as his hand met the natural arch of his back.

the 23 year old smirked and made a swift movement to kiss the other and it just felt so right. the stranger’s lips were soft against his, he felt himself move again, hips grinding against the other as he wrapped his arms around his neck, “i want you.” ten said in thai, his voice was smooth and yet so thick and full of want, like honey. not caring if the stranger understood, but the looks they were sharing were universal, they wanted each other just as desperately. the shorter took the male’s hand and began to lead him out, walking past bam who cat called him approvingly. ten downed the rest of his beverage and abandoned it in a nearby trash can.

the johnny fellow, who was silent yet still chuckled from time to time decided to speak, “i assume we’re going to your place. you aren’t going to murder me, right?” he questioned.

ten only laughed softly. he could speak english, he just chose not too. him speaking english invited too much talking and he just wanted dick, but to not scare the foreigner he shook his head, “no.” he said before finally making it back to his place, yanking the other against his body, kissing him deeply as he was picked up and nearly slammed into the door. god, this was so hot. ten whimper against the man’s plump lips, grinding his hips in the taller’s arms the best way he could before desperately reaching behind him to unlock the door from his position, with the man being too tall, it was useless.

the brunette jumped down sloppily and wobbly turned around to unlocked the door, desperately rattling and wiggling the knob with the keys lodged into it, “damn lock! goddamn lock!” he groaned in frustration in thai, he felt johnny press against him, slowly yet roughly grinding against his ass. ten, of, course ground back against him. the night was silent around them, just the sound of nature and crickets chirping, “fuck..” he whispered with a soft moan. not from pleasure, but the feeling of the stranger’s cock against him like this, all out in the open as his breath stuttered against the skin of his neck. the grind was so sexy and sensual, luckily he got the door unlocked and he stepped in, kicking his shoes off at the door and pointing for johnny to do the same before he left him behind and proceeded to his room.

ten was nearly fighting to get his clothes off in enough time for johnny to only see him naked, but he only succeeded with his blouse. the native decided to act accordingly and lied back against the bed as he eyed the foreigner, licking his lips as he began to palm himself as he closed his eyes, spreading his legs wide enough for him to get comfortable in between, in which he did.

the taller ground between ten’s legs, neither knew what to say, it was clear johnny was unsure if ten spoke english or not, not knowing if this was right or wrong. ten sighed and sat up, facing johnny, “i speak english, “ he told him, “i just choose not to, not while i’m home.” he said, still keeping his cool composure and leaning in to kiss johnny again, “just fuck me. fuck the english out of me, foreigner.” he said, teasing johnny with the foreigner comment before being pushed down roughly.

**Author's Note:**

> i got lazy and didn’t write smut i’m sorry, last minute inspiration really be working me.
> 
> btw i’m looking for some nct rps so if anyone is down you can message me at iluyien and we can discuss some lit plots. hope to talk !


End file.
